1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet post-processing apparatus that performs post-processing on sheets of paper discharged from an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine, a printer, and a multi-function peripheral, and a protection cover device used therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is an image forming apparatus of a type in which a sheet post-processing apparatus is provided adjacently to a paper discharge unit of the image forming apparatus main body to perform post-processing on sheets of paper, for example, sorting or staple processing on sheets of paper after image formation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,133 describes a sheet processing apparatus that activates the image forming apparatus main body and the staple processing unit in cooperation with each other. This sheet processing apparatus has a switching member that carries a sheet of paper to different carrying paths when post-processing is necessary and when post-processing is unnecessary.
However, with the sheet post-processing apparatus described in this reference, a sheet of paper gets jammed in the carrying path, that is, an event so-called paper jamming, occurs occasionally and it is not easy for the user to remove paper jamming. In addition, when the user inserts his finger into a machine portion of the sheet post-processing apparatus to remove paper jamming, there is a possibility of injury to the finger as it is caught on a protrusion, such as a screw.
The invention provides a sheet post-processing apparatus enabling jamming to be removed when paper jamming occurred and capable of preventing injury when the user inserts his finger into the machine portion and a protection cover.